1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of towing and more specifically to the field of towing military vehicles with a towing assembly.
2. Background of the Invention
There is a widespread need for improved methods and devices for towing vehicles (i.e., military vehicles) or equipment (i.e., military equipment). Towing hitches have been typically used for such applications. However, there are a number of drawbacks to the conventional towing hitches. For instance, there are typically different towing hitches for different types and sizes of vehicles. Difficulties may arise if a hitch is not designed for the size of vehicle desired to be towed. In addition, efficiency is typically very important in a military environment.
Consequently, there is a need for improved methods and devices for towing vehicles and equipment.